Ice Blue no Shunkan
by eseukei
Summary: Hal yang Eli ingin katakan hanya satu. Satu hal yang pasti, satu hal yang sulit untuk dikatakan. – Nozoeli [Microsecond Series]


Ice Blue no Shunkan  
By eseukei

"Terima kasih atas semua bantuanmu, Senpai." Ucap seorang murid dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya kepada seseorang yang sedang duduk di kursi ketua dewan murid. Beberapa murid lain yang berdiri di belakangnya ikut membungkuk. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok."

Ayase Eli, sang mantan ketua dewan murid sedang duduk di kursi ketua dewan murid. Terdapat tumpukan-tumpukan kertas yang menggunung di depannya. Sebuah pena terselip di antara jemarinya, baru selesai memeriksa beberapa berkas. Manik matanya yang awalnya sedang tertuju pada halaman berkas itu bergerak mencari sumber suara. Setelah melihat sebentar wajah orang yang memanggilnya, ia tersenyum.

"Ya, sampai jumpa." Katanya seraya melambaikan tangan.

Beberapa siswa yang merupakan anggota dewan murid Otonokizaka itu keluar dari ruangan dewan murid. Manik biru Eli terus mengikuti mereka yang satu per satu keluar dari ruangan hingga salah satu di antara murid tersebut menutup pintunya. Akhirnya, tersisalah Eli di dalam ruangan itu.

Walaupun ia sudah melepas semua tanggung jawabnya kepada ketua dewan murid yang baru, ada satu alasan yang memaksa Eli harus berada di dalam ruangan itu. Honoka bersama dengan beberapa anggota dewan murid lainnya sedang melakukan rapat bersama sekolah lain, sedangkan dalam waktu dekat lagi μ's akan tampil di babak penyisihan. Tidak mungkin bagi Honoka untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan dewan murid yang menumpuk tinggi itu dalam waktu singkat. Maka dari itu, Eli memberikannya sedikit bantuan.

Sebenarnya, tidak banyak anggota yang dibawa Honoka untuk mewakili Otonoki di rapat tersebut. Setidaknya, dengan adanya pengganti sementara untuk posisi ketua, semua anggota yang tersisa dapat terorganisir tugas-tugasnya. Kotori dan Umi tidak bisa menggantikan posisi tersebut karena mereka ikut rombongan Honoka. Pilihan terakhir yang dewan murid punya adalah Eli yang telah terbiasa dengan semua masalah kesiswaan.

Eli kembali memeriksa berkas tersebut. Dalam sepi, ia terfokus pada gerakan-gerakan kepala pena di atas kertas.

Entah mengapa, ia merasakan hal ini sebelumnya.

Saat ia duduk, sementara termenung dalam pikirannya, tangannya bekerja di antara kertas-kertas. Ruangan dewan murid kosong, tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya. Tumpukan berkas di berbagai sudut meja. Sepi yang bersamanya terasa nyaman, tapi sedikit menyakitkan.

Alasan awal mengapa ia mengikutkan dirinya dalam keorganisasian adalah untuk melupakan sebagian fakta dari dirinya. Tapi sepi yang selalu menemaninya di ruangan itu selalu mengingatkannya akan hal tersebut. Hal itu adalah kekikukan.

Eli adalah seorang yang kikuk dengan orang lain, atau setidaknya itulah yang ia rasakan tentang dirinya. Ia sulit terbuka dengan orang asing, tapi selalu mengharapkan ada seseorang yang berada di sampingnya. Menjadi anggota dewan murid juga tidak mengubah banyak dirinya yang kikuk itu. Kekikukan itupun yang akhirnya mengundang sepi ke dalam ruangan itu. Kemudian terjadilah sebuah _loop_ yang terjadi di setiap harinya.

Lalu, suatu hari saat ia hendak pulang, seseorang menahannya. Pada saat itu, Eli tidak pernah berpikir jauh dampak dari kejadian di hari itu. Awalnya, Eli mengira hal itu adalah biasa yang terjadi sehari-hari. Tapi, dari hari itu pula sesuatu yang besar akan datang kepadanya. Dan itu semua karena satu orang. Satu orang yang di hari itu memutuskan untuk mendekati Eli yang notabenenya sulit untuk diajak bicara. Orang itu memilih repot-repot mengejar dan memanggil Eli di tangga sekolah, kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya. Dia adalah–

"Elicchi, aku sudah menyerahkan dokumennya kepada Sensei." Pintu kembali terbuka. Seorang murid masuk ke dalam ruangan dan memecahkan keheningan.

–Nozomi.

Untungnya, sang mantan wakil ketua dewan murid itu dapat menemani Eli hari ini. Eli tidak perlu merasakan sepi terlalu lama.

"Terima kasih, Nozomi."

Nozomi yang baru saja kembali dari ruang guru segera mengambil sebuah tumpukan kertas dan membawanya ke tempat duduknya yang berada di sebelah Eli. Setelah ia duduk di kursinya, ia segera berkutat dengan kertas-kertas tersebut.

Sejak pertemuannya di hari yang lalu itu, Nozomi sering menemui dirinya hanya untuk sekadar mengobrol. Kemudian, dengan banyak pertimbangan, Nozomi mendaftarkan diri untuk menjadi anggota dewan murid. Seiring berjalannya waktu, anggota senior mengangkat jabatan mereka menjadi ketua dan wakil ketua dewan murid. Eli mulai menikmati saat-saat itu bersama Nozomi. Hingga akhirnya pada tahun ketiga, Eli mendengar berita tentang penutupan sekolah.

Tentu saja, Eli tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Sebagai ketua, ia mempunyai wewenang untuk bertindak terhadap berita itu. Maka dari itu, ia mendatangi sang kepala sekolah. Tetapi tidak ada jawaban yang memuaskan dirinya. Terbesitlah di dalam pikirannya, satu orang lagi yang menurutnya tahu banyak akan hal itu, Minami Kotori. Hal yang mengejutkannya adalah Kotori pun tidak tahu apapun tentang hal itu. Kemudian satu masalah lagi muncul.

Kousaka Honoka, seorang murid Otonokizaka mulai rajin datang ke ruangan dewan murid. Bersama dengan kedua temannya, ia menyerahkan kertas formulir pembentukkan sebuah klub.

 _School Idol_.

Awalnya, Eli menganggap tindakan Honoka itu tidak cukup untuk menyelamatkan sekolah. Maka dari itu, Eli selalu menolak formulir yang ia ajukan. Tapi entah mengapa, kali ini Nozomi memiliki tanggapan yang berbeda. Ia selalu mencarikan jalan untuk tiga perempuan itu yang perlahan-lahan keanggotaannya bertambah menjadi tujuh orang.

"Langit sudah gelap. Bagaimana kalau kita cukupkan hari ini?" Ajak Eli sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Ia tidak mau berpikir terlalu jauh tentang hari-hari yang telah berlalu itu.

"Baiklah." Nozomi merapikan beberapa kertas yang ada di depannya. Setelah mengambil tasnya, mereka pun meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Halaman sekolah Otonoki hanya diterangi oleh beberapa lampu sehingga mereka masih dapat merasakan kegelapan. Eli mendekatkan dirinya kepada Nozomi, berharap ia tidak tertinggal jauh olehnya. Mereka berjalan berdampingan, tanpa bersuara. Mungkin mereka cukup lelah untuk memulai sebuah percakapan, atau mungkin juga mereka cukup nyaman hanya dengan saling diam. Diam-diam, Eli melirik Nozomi.

 _Apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau lakukan, Elicchi?_

Eli teringat pertanyaan Nozomi kala itu.

Pertanyaan yang sedikit membuka mata hatinya, menyadari akan hal yang tidak pernah ia sadari sebelumnya. Mengapa ia mengunggah rekaman manggung pertama kali Honoka dkk. dan mengapa ia tidak menolak saat Honoka memintanya untuk mengajari beberapa teknik menari ala mantan penari balet. Eli tahu mengapa ia melakukan hal itu. Bukankah itu berarti Nozomi menyadari itu terlebih dahulu daripada dirinya?

Kemudian Honoka datang bersama keenam anggota lainnya, mengulurkan tangan dan mengajaknya bergabung. Tentu saja, semua itu berkat Nozomi. Nozomi lah yang telah mengatakan apa yang Eli ingin katakan kepada μ's.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Nozomi.

Eli dan Nozomi berhenti di antara percabangan jalan, tempat biasanya mereka berpisah.

Ia harus melakukan sesuatu, itulah yang terpikirkan oleh Eli. Dirinya yang sekarang memiliki delapan sahabat yang berjuang di jalan yang sama dan mereka dapat bersama-sama melihat sisi berbeda dari dunia. Itu semua karena Nozomi yang secara tidak langsung menuntunnya ke pilihan-pilihan tepat. Ini bukan peranan prediksi-prediksi kartunya, tapi ini adalah rasa kasih sayang yang Nozomi berikan kepada Eli.

"Kalau begitu, sampai besok." Nozomi melambaikan tangannya.

"Sampai besok, juga." Eli melambaikan tangannya juga saat Nozomi membalikkan badan.

Udara semakin dingin. Langit tampak semakin menggelap. Terangnya mentari sudah lenyap. Nozomi mulai berjalan pergi. Pungunggnya semakin lama semakin menjauh. Seiring dengan angin sepoi-sepoi, helai rambutnya berayun-ayun. Sebagian perawakannya diterangi sinar lampu jalan.

Mungkin saat ini belum terlambat bagi Eli. Mungkin ia bisa mengatakan sepatah atau dua patah kata untuk mencurahkan apa yang ia rasakan, untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

Saat Eli hendak memanggilnya, tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus kencang. Dengan refleks, ia melindungi dirinya dengan kedua tangannya. Saat angin itu telah berlalu, ia segera kembali melihat ke depan. Tapi Nozomi sudah tidak ada di ujung jalan.

Kemudian, entah mengapa, pemandangan yang ia tatap dikit demi sedikit berguncang.

Sesuatu yang ingin ia gapai kembali terselip dari jemarinya.

Di antara hembusan lembut angin malam, Eli berbisik.

"Nozomi..."

.

.

.

 _...terima kasih._

-[]-

Eseukei – 2016  
Microsecond Series

.

Love Live! School idol project  
©ASCII Media Works, Lantis, Sunrise


End file.
